ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 77
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 77: The Chairmen Death, riding on Dismount, walked up to the hill overlooking the bank. There were several Storm Mantis drones repairing the damage done to the bank. Three specifically were removing the bodies of the Storm Mantis drones killed by Andrew. "My God, Storm Mantis...", Death said. "What the hell have you become? They've bastardized you! I'll kill them all in your honor!" He looked to the left of the bank to see Aaron's house. "But...", Death said, "...all the deaths must begin with one." A holster slid out of an opening in Death's knee that had just opened up. Death pulled out his sword, and the holster slid back in; the opening closed. "Dismount, if you may?", Death asked. A turret gun came out of Dismount's mane. There were handles on the sides so that Death could turn the gun. "Perfect.", Death said. "And now, KILL THEM!" 77: THE CHAIRMEN Archangel flew inside a large building in Archer District. There was only one intact window (the rest having been boarded up), and that's where Archangel entered. Inside there were machines of all sorts. New technologies were being developed inside what was formerly Blue Moon Apartments. Archangel flew past the firing range and the soldier training area, until he saw a giant throne made of swords. Archangel perched himself on one of the armrests. Sitting in the throne was a man with light blue hair and coral pink eyes. The man looked at Archangel as the latter pulled out Death's message for the man out of his knapsack and handed it to the man. The man opened the scroll and read it. "This is fascinating, yes...", the man said, "...but--" "Master!", a man, wearing a white jumpsuit with a circled "116" on his chest and back, shouted. "The Chairmen have requested to speak with you!" "Put them on the big screen.", the man with light blue hair said. "Yes, sir!", the man in the jumpsuit said, running over to a desk with a multitude of buttons on it. Suddenly, the darkened images of five people showed up on the giant screen at the top of the wall, above an area with the wall lined in desks with buttons on them. The names of the five showed at the bottom of each individual's screen. "What do you want?", the man with blue hair asked. "We have just received a report that your agent in Waurika is causing mass casualties.", one of the men on the big screen said. "As long as one of them is Andrew...", the man with blue hair said, "...I don't care how many Waurikans die. Especially after what they did to Storm Mantis." "We are not going to have another war with Jefferson District!", the man on the big screen shouted. "Relax, Spartacus.", the man with blue hair said. "I have given Death explicit orders to kill Andrew... and bring me whatever he can salvage of the corpse." "Are you sure Death and Dismount will succeed?", another man asked. "This is still a new technology... are you 100% sure they won't die before Andrew is dead?" "Tiberius, please...", the man with blue hair said, raising his hand. "If I wanted your input, I would've asked you." "Answer his question.", Spartacus said. "This isn't the first time we've done human experimentation.", the man with blue hair said. "Just look at Patricia. Completely flawless." "And look at what happened with her.", another man said. "She turned! She is wed to Hunter the flame elemental!--" "Erasmus Roterodamus...", the man said. "Let me stop you right there. Storm Mantis prepared for any possible outcome. That's why we put the chip in her neck." "You never bothered to explain to us what that chip was for.", another man said. "Agathon, I don't have to tell you anything.", the man with blue hair said. "You'll see. When it's time." "Don't smart off to us--", the fifth man said. "Remind me again, Ajax...", the blue-haired man said, "...who was the one who called this meeting?" "Us.", Spartacus said. "But it was your agent's actions which compelled us to do so!" "And, I told you...", the blue-haired man said, "...I've got it under control. I shall talk to you later. I've had enough of your inane prattle. Livermorium, shut off the big screen!" "Yes, sir!", Livermorium said. The images of the Chairmen disappeared. The blue-haired man turned to Archangel. "Tell Death that I want to see a body in no less than three hours.", he said. Archangel saluted with his wing, and in a flash of light he was gone. "Moscovium!", the blue-haired man shouted. A man wearing a jumpsuit with a circled "115" on his chest and back walked over and bowed. "What is your desire, master?", Moscovium asked in his usual feminine voice. "I want you and the 115th to go to Mount Paradox.", the blue-haired man said. "I want you to kill the Chairmen." "As you wish.", Moscovium said, standing up. "Men! To Mount Paradox! We have a mission of high importance! Don't fuck it up!" Moscovium ran to a small platform with a control pad on the front. His 100 soldiers, which consisted of the 115th Division, ran on behind him. Moscovium pressed a button, and the platform began to hover in the air. They flew out, flying to incredibly snowy northeastern Archer District, where Mount Paradox sat. The blue-haired man sat solemnly, staring at his hands which were crossed in front of his face. "What's the matter, master?", Livermorium asked. "Those men...", the blue-haired man said. "They're not strong enough to take on the Chairmen... I've just sent them to their deaths." "Why did you send them, then?", Livermorium asked. "Why, indeed.", the blue-haired man said, placing his arms in his lap. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff